Nutella
This is a page for the user w4ffl3s on LiveJournal. Nutella roleplays as America'/'''Alfred F. Jones. A self-proclaimed derp/weirdo (though a look at her art will prove otherwise) with paranoid tendencies, Nutella is the welcoming committee of the group and shares the same number of letters and color as Kahl's alias, which causes much confusion to some. General InformationEdit Originally from Mama Math's Livestream, '''Nutty' was invited over to the Chatzy by Chiri in the middle of the plot, and played America in the first HetaOni Sequel. This brought Serious!America which everyone loves, and who ironically was in charge of keeping the nations sane during the Hetaoni 2.5 RP as Maze!America. Nutella is one of the mods on the Hetaplay LJ Comm. Everyone calls her Nutty, and she along with Vodka are the most frequent users of Captalia mode. When not in Captalia mode, however, Nutty will often express herself with a unique set of emoticons using the uppercase or lowercase "O" as eyes. (Ex. o3ob indicates a thumbs up) When times get stressful, Nutty is one of the people who is able to cheer the group up, always reminding us that we are ohana (family). Nutty also serves as a bridge between the Chatzy and''' Vati''' when Vati is not able to get online, often serving as the middleman via her cellphone. According to Vati, she will often say the word "Dude." This role, however, has recently been shared with Megu. Maple is her big brother, and she is twins with Megu to form Nutmeg. She is also part of the USUKCycle with Star and Megu. She and Megu also enjoy making emoticons with moles, as both of them have a mole on their chin. Nutty's mole is on the right, while Megu's mole is on the left. VersionsEdit She has a 2P version known as Alletun. He is a bad-ass type who likes to fight, often duking it out with Rats, Star's conservative 2P self. Like England and America, Alletun and Rats are often paired together, whether fighting each other to death (Alletun often calls Rats a "snob") or... not fighting each other to death. ' ' She turned into Shadowhunter!Nutella soon after Aspen's killing spree on Valentine's day and is also Bartender!Nutella at Megu's bar, Love, Etc. As one of the more levelheaded members of the group, she has proven herself to be a capable bartender that keeps the drinks cold and the situation under control. Megu also enlists her to make sure Star doesn't enter the kitchen and destroy something, a task that Nutty bravely undertakes for the safety of others and Star. Since Megu is often in the kitchen, Nutty also serves as the Welcoming Committee in the bar, interacting with many of the nations and RPers and sometimes taking care of them when they are not feeling well. Misc.Edit Nutty draws beautiful artwork! Nutty is known along with Vati and Aspen for shipping her fellow RPers, often without their consent and to the amusement of the remaining RPers. Most notably, she has shipped Maple/Gets and Kahl/Megu, the latter which tends to draw some minor ire from Kahl, who will in response offer to "have tea and coffee with Nutty" whenever she mentions it. This is totally not a euphemism for anything. Nutty has a few verbal tics, including "wweh", an expression she picked up from Eridan Ampora of Homestuck. Category:Role Players